csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie
'' For the counterpart faction, see Human'' Zombies are a faction in Counter-Strike Online. They appear in Zombie Mods, Zombie Scenario, Zombie: The Union and Zombie escape manga. Background Zombies were created when the Rex Research Institute were experimenting on living things. They later escaped from the laboratory and started infecting other humans. They were first seen in Abyss, the later in other maps. During the chapter Chaos, they managed to escape to the surface and infected the people in Habana Vieja. Dr. A was seen being chased by a zombie after the Rex Virus Incident. Differences between Origin and Host Zombies A common misconception A view or opinion that is incorrect because based on faulty thinking or understanding. among players are the Origin and Host zombies. At the start of each round, either one or two players, depending on the amount of players joined, would be chosen as the zombies.They would be ORIGIN zombies NOT Host zombies. Only the Singapore/Malaysia and Indonesia region is known to make such an error. *Origin Zombies – They are the players chosen to be zombies at the start of each round. They used to be scientists, and were gradually infected with the Rex Virus. *Host Zombies – They are the devolution of the Origin Zombies. These zombies are similar to the Origin Zombies except that they used to be the humans The players who had been infected by another zombie. Zombie Mods Zombie: The Original After 20 seconds of the round, one or two of the players are chosen to become an Origin zombie (This depends on the number of players). The Origin zombie must infect all of the other humans by its claw. Infected human will turn into host zombies and must attack other humans. Zombies are considered the winner of the round if all humans are infected. In this mode zombies can't envolve and no HP regeneration. Zombie: The Mutation New types of zombies have been released in this mode; Light zombie, Heavy zombie, Psycho zombie and Voodoo zombie.They will also gradually start to infect the surviving humans. They have new abilities that can regenerate their HP and evolute with the blood of humans. The origin can now execute their abilities whereas the host can't. Zombie: The Hero New playable characters are released: Hero (Andrey) and Kate (Heroine). These characters each hold exclusive weapons that only they can use and are meant to kill zombies( SVDEX for Andre and Quadbarreled Shotgun for Kate). The zombies are able to revive unless a headshot is inflicted upon them. However, each zombie killed will increase surviving humans morale , thus increasing their strength by 10%. This increment applies to all humans. New zombies are also released: Deimos and Ganymede. Zombie Hero: The Origins There are several new features introduced in the new update of Zombie: The Hero. They are: Weapon: *Salamander - A flamethrower that can burn enemies in close range and it can set the enemy on fire for several seconds.However,its attack range is low and it cannot be fired in water. Maps: *Requiem - A new map introduced takes place in a ghost town. *Rest - Another map introduced takes place in an abandoned church. *Origin - A zombie map takes place in a tomb. Zombies: *Banshee -A witch that turns into a zombie.Able to confuse humans with her disguise and sends a group of bats to pull the targeted human to her. *Stamper - An Undertaker zombie that is able to place an Iron Maiden that can stun humans and act as a defensive shield. *Jiang Shi - Chinese zombie that is exclusive to China regions.It shares the same performance as Ganymede. Z-VIRUS New weapon: *M32 MGL - A lightweight Grenade launcher, fed with 40×46mm grenades, a revolver-style semi-automatic grenade launcher with 6 slots. New map: *Forbidden - A new map that takes place in an abandoned factory. New zombies: *Sting Finger - A test subject in Rex Research Institute that turned into a zombie. *Venom Guard - A security guard turned into a zombie. New items: *Dual Nata Knives - A dual-wielded Nata Knife that equipped with anti-zombie toxin. *Antidoter - A modified flamethrower to shoot out anti-zombie toxin. Zombie Scenario After 20 seconds of the round, AI-controlled zombies will start to appear and attack humans. Unlike Zombie Mods, the player does not turn into a zombie after being attacked but decreases their health points instead. The players must survive the round in a certain amount of time to win or reach to a certain point in the map. At the end of some maps, the player must defeat a boss to win. Zombie: The Union The zombies are divided into 2 teams, Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist. Zombies in each team will help the humans engage the opposing forces. Fun mode: Zombie Escape The zombie team must infect all humans or prevent them from reaching the escape zone. *Blood Castle : Prevent the humans from escaping by using a hovercraft. *Skyline : Prevent the humans from escaping through a cargo truck. *Venice: Prevent the humans from escaping via Osprey. *Hitchhiking: Prevent humans from escaping by using a train. Zombie classes Zombie: The Original *Regular zombie Zombie: The Mutation *Light zombie *Heavy zombie *Psycho zombie *Voodoo zombie Zombie Scenario *Juggernaut - Mini boss *Pierrot - Bonus zombie *Prototype Phobos *Siege Type Phobos *Oberon *Dione *Siege Type Dione *Revenant *Angra *Hound zombie - New AI zombie *Fallen Titan *Bio Scorpion *Mad Machine *Kraken *Frozen Terror Zombie: The Hero *Deimos *Ganymede (Metus) Zombie: The Hero: The Origins *Banshee *Stamper *Jiang Shi Z-VIRUS *Sting Finger *Venom Guard Counterpart *Human References Category:Factions